I Miss You
by SimplyAnonymous182
Summary: They met, they fell in love, then he left. They want to see each other even more everyday. Stevie shut off emotionally. So did Zander. So what happens after three years? Did I mention that he is in the internationally famous boy band The Variables?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Stevie's pov

It was the first day of summer. I was on a park bench singing and playing on my guitar. A lone boy was walking around. He looked about eighteen. I'm fifteen. He was wearing a flannel shirt with some black skinny jeans. We both had on aviators and combat boots. I had on one of my many tank tops with some dark wash skinny jeans. As he walked by me, he stopped. He then turned and looked at me.

"You have a beautiful voice. Your also not bad on guitar,"

"Thanks," He then sat next to me. I just shrugged. I don't really care. Today was my first day of freedom. My school sucks. I hate the people there. They look at me like I'm crazy just because I don't like all of the same things as them. I don't like the same clothing, I don't like the same music, and I sure as heck don't like this new boy band everyone talks about, The Variables. The only reason why I know their name is because I hear about them constantly. I don't have any friends because of my tastes. Like I said, don't care.

I'm just still sitting here playing and singing. I was working on some songs, so I wanted to try them out.

"Are those songs your playing originals?" he asks. I just nod my head.

"Well, Miss. I-don't-ever-speak, I love them," I lift my head.

"Really?" He's the only one who likes my music. Even the guys at my school are in love with The Variables. Of course I've never actually played my music for people, but no one likes the music that I listen to. They shun me for it. I feel that music is a way to express yourself. All those guys sing about is "love". They probably don't even write their own songs. I guess I shouldn't really criticize them because they make millions of dollars every day.

"I know this sounds really weird, but what's your name?" he asks.

"It's Stevie,"

"Zander," he replies. We shake hands. He motions for the guitar. I give it to him. He starts strumming I song that I adore. It's You and I by Ingrid Michaelson. We both started singing to it. It was amazing. He has a wonderful voice. After we finish the song, we're looking at each other. We were about to lean in, but I turned away.

There's this huge awkward silence.

"That was good,"

"Yeah," I agree. I look at my phone. It's 2:30. I don't have to be home 'till 5:00. What am I going to do? I decided to go to Starbucks. I love that place. It's nice and quiet. I know one where it's amazing, but not a lot of people know where it is. I know, a Starbucks that doesn't have some sort of sign? Well this one doesn't have one. It's really hard to spot because it's in the back parking lot of a grocery store.

As I was walking away from Zander with my guitar in its case, he runs up behind me. He falls into step with me.

"You want to go to Starbucks?"

"That's where I'm heading to right now," I say still walking.

"Cool, I could give you a ride," he suggests. I don't have a car. I mean, I do but just not here. I walked here because I wanted some fresh air. My house is only a mile from here. Starbucks is about the same distance.

"I'm fine with walking,"

"Alright, then maybe I can walk with you," I didn't see why not. I just can't help but feel that there's a connection between us.

We talk and laugh and have fun. By the time we get back to park, I didn't want to go home. Zander is really nice and cool. We got into his car so he could drive me home.

The ride was about five minutes long. I wish it wish it was longer. When we pulled up to my house, my parents still weren't home. They were at a friend's house. They said they'd be back before me. It was 5:30.

Zander and I looked at each other. We both lean in, and this time I don't turn away. We kiss, and there's a huge spark between us. It was amazing. It was slow and passionate. I pull away before he does because of the lack of air.

"I hope we can meat again," he says. I nod.

"Here's my number," I say as I'm writing down my number on his arm with a sharpie.

"Looks like I'm never washing this arm," he jokes. We both laugh. That's how it happened. We spent the whole summer together.

I knew he was famous from the start. He looked extremely familiar because of his face being plastered on every inch of the internet. He also told me to confirm my suspicions. We kept it our little secret. It was going wonderful until the end of summer came.

We were hanging out on our bench at the park. That's when he breaks the news.

"I'm moving permanently," he said. I look at him shocked. He recently turned eighteen. That meant that he could get his own place.

"Why?"

"The label wants us to move to London, England,"

"Why!?"

"Because that's where all of the big names in the music business live. They want us to go bigger,"

"But you guys are already international pop stars!" I say failing at holding back tears. We went back to his place for a while. We talked. I soon realized that this was going to be the last time I see him ever. This whole summer was a fairytale. I should have known that something was going to ruin it. We held each other until I had to go. The vary next day, he left. He also took something. He took my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! My computer decided to explode again so yeah... That's the reason this is out so late. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For all those who aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer I don't own any of the songs or Vans Warped Tour.**

**Stay Classy**

Three Years Later

Zander's POV

I was sitting there in my room in our huge house in London. My band, The Variables, moved here three years ago. It's me, Nate, Ben, Sam, and Neal. We live here together. We're all best friends. I was sitting there thinking. Thinking of just my life since I've moved here. After about a year, my friends wanted me to get over the girl that I had been dating the summer before we left. I loved her. They knew that. They still wanted me to get over her. I mean, I guess I can't blame them. They just wanted me to get over her. Her name's Stevie. They don't know that though. I didn't want to talk about it at the time. After much pestering from them, I finally gave in and told them the situation. I obviously didn't include her name. Anyways, they finally got me to date this girl named Ally. We dated for a month. I was miserable. She was the complete opposite of Stevie. Stevie was beautiful without trying, she was smart, funny, down to earth, kind, and musically inclined. Ally was trying too hard to be pretty. She was pretty of course, but she was nothing compared to Stevie. Ally wasn't kind to strangers like Stevie was, she wasn't down to earth, her sense of humor was obsolete. She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer either. You might think, "Well Zander, at least Ally was your age." I honestly don't care. Age is but a number. Obviously if Stevie was ten I wouldn't be in this situation, but she wasn't. She's eighteen in May. It's January. Anyhow, I hated it. I hated dating Ally. I guess it's because I've already dated my special someone. No one else will be able to make me fall in love with them like Stevie had. She had me in a trance. And best of all, she was honest. She was perfect. She was confident, but not overly confident. She had her small insecurities which showed that she wasn't too confident, that she was vulnerable as well. She was my everything. I wanted to be her everything. I didn't want to leave her. I thought that everything was going to be okay. I was foolish. I thought that I would still be able to see her everyday of my life. Without her, I was empty. I have no heart anymore. Because she took it. I'm still polite and kind and everything, but I just can't love anybody else.

"Zander! You haven't dated anybody for an entire year!" Nate said. All of my band members had walked into me room. They all took a seat. This indicates an intervention. I'm surprised. I thought that they would hold one with me much earlier than this. I guess this was a last resort.

"We need to talk," Neal said. They all looked at me.

"You need to get over her," they said once they had my attention.

"I _am_ over her,"

"No, you're not," they said yet again.

"Did you guess practice or something?"

"No,"

"I'm leaving," With that, I got up and left my room. They then began to follow me out. I walk to our kitchen to get some dinner going. Stevie taught me the pasta dish that I was going to make for us.

"You're not over her!" Sam said. They all agreed.

"You are not going to get over her. We know that, Nate said.

"Then whey are you telling me this?" I yell. I storm out of the room. The girl who took my heart still on my mind.

Stevie's POV

I was hanging out with Kacey, Molly, and Grace. They all wanted me to get over the guy that I had dated when I was fifteen. They all had boyfriends. Grace and Nelson were the by far the cutest. However, Kacey and Kevin were cute as well. I also can't forget Molly and Justin. Not Justin Cole, the guy that will hit on me every time that I'm in his sight, but Justin Patterson. They all were a perfect match. My perfect match was somewhere in London. He was also on the inside of a lot of the girls at my schools' locker. They always obsess about them. A lot of them say that their favorite is Zander Robbins. They'll fight over who can like him. The most popular girl at my school practically owns him though. If anyone talks about liking him, she will somehow find out and make your life miserable. She looks down on me. That is because I don't like their music. I don't hate them obviously, but I still don't like their music. Weird, I know. I dated one of them and I still don't like their music. She doesn't really bully me because the one time she did bad things happened. That happened my Junior year. I didn't lay a finger on her. Mainly because I was held back by my three best friends plus their boyfriends. I then decided to prank her for the next three months until she broke and said sorry. I know, I know, it's petty, but I will not be pushed around like that. It was to prove a point. I will admit that I pulled a prank at least twice a week. Don't call me a bad person. Just because she cried a few times (a lot) doesn't mean I'm this awful, mean, terrible person. If anything, those descriptions fit her more than they do me. She honestly had it coming. They would never say it out loud, but all the students think that I did her justice.

Anyways, we were sitting there talking about how I was going to turn eighteen in May. I was very ecstatic. This is going to be my last year in this hole called Brewster. No more having to worry about the most popular girl in school, Chealsea. Not having to worry about being different. Not having to worry about having to deal with the most annoying people in the entire world. I'm going to be able to sit back and do whatever. I'm going to college in the Fall. Kacey is going to be a fashion designer. Molly and Grace are going to be doing make up and hair. Beauticians if you will. Me? I'm going to be that mediocre girl that listens to different music. That stands out in a crowd. Someone who's friends with the important people. "I can't wait for graduation!" Molly yells. I really couldn't wait. I can't wait to get out of this place. The only thing that would make this better, is if Zander was here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's another little chapter to I Miss You. I tried to incorporate some Zevieness into the story, but it jsut didn't work. You'll see why. Anyways, please review to let me know how I did, favorite if you really liked it, and maybe even follow if you want to know the next time I post a chapter of this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stay Classy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to rock**

Stevie's POV

I walk into school with Molly, Kacey, and Grace. The guys then come up to us.

"Hey girls," they chorus

"Hey," we say to them. Grace takes Nelson's arm, Kacey takes Kevin's, and Molly takes Justin's. I obviously take no one's arm.

"Hey Stevie!" I turn around and see Justin Cole.

"What do you want Cole?" I ask him, "I have to go to class you no,"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies this Saturday. You know, if you weren't busy. Maybe we can see that new chick flick movie," he says with a cocky smile.

"No thank you. I actually don't like chick flicks," If this were Zander he would've known that and suggested something different.

"Oh, well then the new action movie?"

"No thanks. I'm actually going to be busy tomorrow,"

"Oh, well I'll see you later then. You wanna eat lunch together?"

"No thanks Justin. I usually eat with my friends,"

"I could be your friend," he says cockily.

"No thanks," I say. I am really tired of having to turn him down over and over again. I can't help but to compare him, or any guy for that matter, to Zander. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect to me. I loved him. He stile my heart and never returned it. He still has it. He left with it. I no longer have one to love someone else. I can't move on.

I do keep up with him from time to time. I read that after a year that we broke up he started dating this girl. Her name was Ally Johnson. She was beautiful. She was also a model. She had the perfect hair, face, complexion, body, and more. She was one of the most successful models there were. She was the epitome of perfect.

The day went through like it normally did. The lessons were boring, the terachers were boring, the popular girls were gossiping, and I just went through the motions. Everything was average. I went home, finished up a song, and went to sleep. In one more week, I'll be graduating from this place I call school.

Graduation day was amazing. My school decided to switch it up a bit and us in alphabetical order but backwards. That would me that I would one of the last people to their deploma. Out of me and my friends, Kacey's name was called first, then Grace's, then Molly's, then finally mine. I walked up in my blue cap and gown to receive my deploma. I was wearing a black graphic tee tank top under the cap and gown with some black skinny jeans and combat with my aviators hanging off my gown. I was very happy.

The first week of summer consisted of Kacey, Molly, Grace, their boyfriends, and I hanging out all day everyday. We had good times. I just wish that Zander was here to share it.

It was just Molly, Grace Kacey, and I in my house that day.

"Omg! The Variables came out with a new album today!" Kacey squealed.

"Omg I know!" Molly said in reply to her. Grace looked as excited as them, but she didn't say anything because she was too busy buying the album off iTunes. I just sat there rolling my eyes at all of their excitement. They are absolutely in love with that band. They love them almost as much as they love their boyfriends. That scares me a bit. They are totally fan girl obsessed with them. Oh the irony. I don't like their music, and yet I'm in love with one of them. I also dated said one. If only they knew. Their reaction would be priceless.

"Hey guys, do you guys want to go grab some food or what?" I ask them after they all bought the album.

"Sure," they said. We went to the pizza place to obviously order some pizza. We decided to stay there instead of eat at home. We talked about random things. They talked a lot about how excited they were about the new album they got. I swear that they have some sort of collection of something. They talked about the boys in the band while I just laughed at their enthusiasm. They were now free to talk about Zander as much as they wanted now that they don't have Natalie, the most popular girl in school, to tell them otherwise. I honestly laugh at how much they love him.

The next day, we all hung out together. We went to the park. The very same park that Zander and I met in.

"So Stevie, you haven't dated anyone since the mysterious guy that you dated three years ago. Why can't you just get over him and find somebody else to date?," Kacey asks me.

"Because I can't," I say to her simply.

"But there are plenty of guys out there for you to meet. Why is this one so important?"

"Because he is my one and only," I say to here. Me. Stevie Baskara just said that. They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, why did he leave in the first place?" Molly asks.

"I told you already. He just moved. There's really no other reason than that."

"Well that means that you need to find somebody else to be your one and only."

"It's not that easy," I tell them. They looked at their boyfriends. That's when they realized that I was right. It's not easy to replace your significant other. It might even be impossible.

"You're right Stevie. We shouldn't have said that. We know how hard it is to find that special someone. We don't what it feels like to watch them leave, but we know what love feels like," Grace tells me. They all nod. They understand what it feels like to have somebody they love. That's because they're with them this very second. They all have a look of appreciation. They wouldn't know how to deal what Stevie's been dealing with. They all have their second half with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. That's really all that I have to say right now. I know, I'm a boring person. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock**

Stevie's POV

It's Wednesday today. I woke up at like two today. It's about four now. I walk downstairs to make a salad. I throw in lettuce, cheese, a bit of chicken, cherry tomatoes, and ranch. I make a really good salad if I do say so myself.

After I finish eating, I get a bottle of water and head upstairs to my room. As I sit there listening music, I can't help but think about Zander. It's been three years. I still can't move on. I miss every single moment of that summer. I miss how we would write songs together, even though our musical tastes would sometimes clash. I miss how we would go on secluded dates together. I especially miss how we could just hang out together. We could always put a smile on each other's faces. I miss all of that. I miss him.

It was about six now. Everyone was going on a date tonight, so I was stuck at home. I was happy for them. They fell in love and now they can be together. I on the other hand have to spend the rest of my life moping around about Zander. The guy that left. I always thought about meeting him again, but that chance is very slim. I'd probably be mauled by all of his fans before I could even get a chance to look at him. I look at the calendar. May 21st. In about three months I'll be off to college.

I go to my room and start to write a song. It was a song that I had started yesterday, but I never got to finish it.

_Goodbye_

_So this calls for a goodbye_

_I remember when I first met you_

_You told me that I wasn't shy_

_We couldn't be together forever_

_I always thought it would be fine_

_But now that you're gone it's been severed_

_My life is empty now_

_I knew you'd have to leave_

_But I hoped that you would stay some how_

_I wanted you to go_

_Because you had to for you_

_You have to go and put on a show_

_But I'll always miss you_

_You're gone now_

_I never really got over it_

_I could scream and shout_

_About how it tore me to bits_

_And how I can't get over you_

_So you're gone now_

_I hope that you'll turn out fine_

_As for me_

_I'll sit here and cry_

_I'll be here if you need me_

_But now you're gone_

_So this calls for a goodbye_

_So I guess this means goodbye_

_I never really thought_

_About what would happen if you took off to fly_

_And now I can never get over it_

_And I'll tie_

_Whatever's left of me_

_You're gone now_

_I never really got over it_

_I could scream and shout_

_About how it tore me to bits_

_And how I can't get over you_

_So you're gone now_

_I hope you'll turn out fine_

_As for me_

_I'll sit here and cry_

_I'll be here if you need me_

_But now you're gone_

_So this calls for a goodbye_

_I always wanted you to stay_

_But you couldn't_

_I couldn't make you_

_I knew that you'll leave someday_

_I didn't want to_

_But you really needed to_

_You're gone now_

_I never really got over it_

_I could scream and shout_

_About how it tore me to bits_

_And how I can't get over you_

_So you're gone now_

_I hope you'll turn out fine_

_As for me_

_I'll sit here and cry_

_I'll be here if you need me_

_But now you're gone_

_So this calls for a goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

After a while, I finally finished the song. I guess I did write it for Zander. Like I said, I really missed him. I picked up my guitar and started putting together a melody. After that I decided to go on my laptop and get on the internet.

It was about eight. I went downstairs to eat some dinner. I had mac & cheese. I also had some mashed potatoes and corn. It was very good. I washed all of the dishes that I used and went back up to my room. Everyone was out for the night. I had the house all to myself.

I was in my room when I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs to open the door. What I saw shocked me.

"Zander?" I said when I saw it was him who had rang the doorbell. He was looking down to the ground at first, then up to me when I opened the door.

"Hey Steves," he says as he flashes me a smile. I take him into my house and into my room.

"Well this room hasn't changed that much," he says as he looks around my ocean blue room.

"What are you doing here?" I question him.

"I came to see you."

"Shouldn't you be in London right now?"

"I really wanted to come see you Stevie." He then kisses me. I was so happy. I was beyond happy. It was amazing.

"I love you Stevie."

"I love you too Zander." That's when I notice a guitar strapped to his back.

"No ukelele?" I ask him.

"I wrote you a song." I sit down to here him sing it.

_You're My Perfection_

_It's you_

_It's always been you_

_Nobody else could_

_Do the things you do_

_You're sweet_

_And funny to me_

_You are everything I wanted_

_For a girl to be_

_You're always polite_

_But you'll speak your mind_

_I just you to be mine_

_And I want to be yours as well_

_You are my perfection_

_I love all your imperfections_

_You are my everything_

_You're like a ray of sunshine_

_A diamond in a ruff_

_You are a rose in a thorn bush_

_You are my perfection_

_You_

_Ruin every other girl for me_

_It's hard not to judge them_

_When you've already got a taste of perfection_

_You_

_Will always be my love_

_I'll always want to please you_

_I always wanted to come back for you_

_You are my perfection_

_I love all your imperfections_

_You are my everything_

_You're like a ray of sunshine_

_A diamond in the ruff_

_You are a rose in a thorn bush_

_You_

_You are my perfection_

_I can never love anybody else_

_I can never look at another girl again_

_Without_

_Thinking of you_

_And how_

_You always know what to do_

_You are everything to me_

_You are my perfection_

_You are my perfection_

_I love all of your imperfections_

_You are my everything_

_You are my perfection_

_I love all your imperfections_

_You are my everything_

_You're a ray of sunshine_

_A diamond in the ruff_

_You are a rose in a thorn bush_

_You are my perfection_

_You are my_

_You are my _

_You are my perfection_

_You are my_

_You are my_

_You are my perfection_

I couldn't believe that he would write me that song.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it Zander!" I exclaim. I get up and hug him. After that, we hang out, talk, laugh, and catch up. It was perfect.

Zander's POV

I was finally with the love of my life. I'm finally with her. I love her. I'll always love her, and I'll keep loving her.

**So there you go. Alright, remember to review to let me know how I did, favorite if you really liked it, and follow to be alerted whenever I post another chapter. Oh, and if anybody can tell me why we have to put up a disclaimer that would be great. I mean, hopefully everyone knows that I don't own How To Rock. Hopefully.**

**Stay classy guys**


End file.
